Reign of Sendar
Please note: This information was compiled by MerlynPrime, who has been adding to it as time allows. The notes, surrounded by asterisks (**), are his. You can find him on Facebook, or on Twitter (@JoshuaWMurcray). Works During the reign of Sendar the following works occur: * Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Songs For Two Voices" * ''Exile's Honor'' * Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "War Cry" Timeline 1355 AF Reign of Sendar of Valdemar begins 1356 AF Herald-in-training Elcarth graduates to full Herald. Herald Jadus was counselor to Elcarth during internship. Selenay is born to King Sendar of Valdemar. 1365 AF Alberich concludes his training and joins the ranks of the light infantry of Karse. Alberich was thirteen when he was chosen to be schooled in the Karse military. (''Exile's Honor'': Prologue) 1368 AF Kerowyn's mother, Lenore, dies. Lenore is the daughter of Kethryveris and Jadrek. (By the Sword: Chapter Six) Kerowyn is fourteen years old. (By the Sword: Chapter One) 1369 AF Kris, nephew of Lord Orthallen, is born to Lord Peregrine. Selenay, daughter of King Sendar, becomes Heir to the throne when she is Chosen by Companion Caryo and begins her training in the Herald Collegium. She is about thirteen at this time. Heraldic Trainee Keren, Chosen by Companion Dantris, is made a full Herald at this time. This puts her age at about eighteen years old. (''Exile's Honor'':Chapter Twelve) Heraldic Trainee Ylsa, Chosen by Companion Felara, is made a full Herald at this time. This puts her age at about eighteen years old. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Twelve) 1370 AF Sherrill is born near Lake Evendim. Nerissa is born. 1372 AF Alberich was given a horse as promotion gift that turns out later to be Companion, Kantor. (''Exile's Honor'': Prologue) Alberich is the bastard son of a tavern wench. (''Exile's Honor'': Prologue) Orthallen was an adolescent when Sendar was a child. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Thirteen) Skif is born. Captain Alberich of Karse is Chosen after being rescued by Companion Kantor from a burning shed in Sunsdale, Karse. (''Exile's Honor'': Prologue) Heraldic Trainee and Heir Selenay is half-way through her Herald training. She is almost sixteen years old at this time. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter One) One Week Later Herald Joyeaus is the Lord Marshal's Herald. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter One) One Week Later Alberich meets King's Own Talamir for the first time. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter One) King’s Own Herald Talamir is forty years old. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter One) **Hypothesis: ''Exile's Honor'': Chapter One places Talamir's age between forty and fifty years old. Therefore I’m placing his age at forty years old. This may change later with more information** Alberich meets Father Henrick and Acolyte Gerichen for the first time. Father Henrick has been in Valdemar for forty years. He is sixty-one years old at this time. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter One) Heraldic Trainee Alberich meets Herald Jadus for the first time. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Three) Herald Jadus is thirty-six years old. *Hypothesis: In ''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Three Alberich places Jadus at middle age. Supposing that Jadus was twenty when he was Elcarth’s Counselor during internship, this places him at about thirty-six years old.* Alberich meets Weaponsmaster Dethor for the first time and becomes an Internee to become the new Weaponsmaster. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Three) Alberich has spent the last seven years fighting after training. (''Exile's Honor'':Chapter Four) Alberich is surrounded by angry Companions who may be intent on hurting him, led by Companion Jasker, until Kantor and Taver come to his rescue. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Five) One Week Later Alberich meets Herald Elcarth for the first time. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Six) Ortrech is King of Karse at this time. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Six) Alberich meets Selenay for the first time. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Six) Princes Selenay is on an extended Internship that has already started and will go until she graduates to full Whites. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Six) One Week Later Word reaches Valdemar that the Karsite Sunpriests are planning on hiring all the Tedrel Companies. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Seven) Alberich is asked to be an agent for the King on the streets of Haven. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Seven) Companion Taver shows only Alberich that he is Grove-born and what exactly that means. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Seven) The Tedrel Wars begin when the Tedrel Companies take Menmellith and then begin attacking Valdemar, using Karse as a staging ground. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Eight; ''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Sixteen) **Discrepancy: According to Jadus in Arrows of the Queen, when he says, “It has been about fifteen years since the Tedrel Wars when King Sendar, father of Selenay, died."** 1373 AF Midsummer Talia Sensdaughter is born to the Holderkin family in Sensholding. 1375 AF Herald-Princess Selenay turns nineteen. The parents of the Moonling, Brock, die. (Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Brock") High Summer Herald Alberich meets Heraldic Trainee Myste Willenger, Chosen by Companion Alerian, for the first time. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Eight* Heraldic Trainee Myste Willenger is middle-aged. **Hypothesis: In these books middle-aged makes me think they are between the ages of thirty-five and forty. I am placing Myste’s age at thirty-five since it is impolite to guess a woman’s age.** Acolyte Gerichen is now a full Priest of the Lord of Light. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Eight) Weaponsmaster Dethor recommends that Myste gets training to be the new Herald Chronicler. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Eight) Herald Elcarth is currently the Herald Chronicler and acting Dean of the Herald Collegium. Alberich is asked by Talamir and Dethor to train new agents to infiltrate Karse for information. Alberich agrees only if there is a way to train them to be protectors of Karsites as well as spies. Talamir and Dethor agree and Alberich "lends" his memories, with the help of Mindhealer Crathach, to four Heralds. Herald Orven, Herald Laika, eighteen-year-old Herald Wethes, and one other older Herald are all volunteers for this treatment. This is the first time Alberich meets Mindhealer Crathach. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Ten) Selenay tries to teach Alberich how to fish. He doesn’t do well at all. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Ten) Alberich cracks his first public joke since coming to Valdemar. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Ten) **Possible Discrepancy** Myste Willenger, Chosen by Companion Alerian, becomes a full Herald and also becomes Herald Chronicler-Second with expectations of becoming Herald-Chronicler in one or two years. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Eleven) 1376 AF Dierna is fifteen and about to be married to Lordan (Kerowyn’s brother and son of Rathgar and Lenore, daughter of Kethryveris and Jadrek), when she is kidnapped. (By the Sword: Chapter One) Kerowyn goes off in search for the kidnapped Dierna. This adventure becomes famous as Kerowyn's Ride. (By the Sword: Chapter One) Late Winter Alberich begins teaching a cross-class, with the Horsemanship teacher, in the art of combat. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Twelve) Ten Days Later Early Spring/Late Winter Talamir tells Alberich that this is the year the agents in Karse say the Tedrels will be making their final push into Valdemar. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Twelve) Alberich chooses Herald Keren and Ylsa, City Guard Locasti Perken, Berda Lunge, and Haydee Dallas, and Palace Guardswoman Lotte as bodyguards for Princess Selenay. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Twelve) Herald Jadus and Mindhealer Crathach volunteer to be bodyguards for King Sendar. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Thirteen) Spring Kerowyn begins training with her grandmother Kethryveris and Tarma. She is twenty-two years old. (By the Sword: Chapter Six) Lerryn Two-Blades is Captain of the Skybolts. (By the Sword: Chapter Ten) **Hypothesis: Lerryn Two-Blades is the son of Justin Twoblade** Several Weeks Later Kerowyn is told about her family history. (By the Sword: Chapter Six) Midsummer The final push of the Tedrel Companies begins. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Sixteen) King Sendar throws himself into the fight in order to distract the Tedrels while half of the Valdemar army rushes to protect the villages under attack by the Tedrel Infantry. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Seventeen) Alberich saves the life of Princess Selenay when he keeps her from fighting alongside her father. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Seventeen) A Tedrel mercenary strikes and kills Companion Taver. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Seventeen* **Hypothesis: Companion Taver is five hundred and seventy-eight years old 807 AF.** Herald Jadus throws himself between the King and a Tedrel mercenary and gets an axe in the leg and goes down. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Seventeen) King Sendar of Valdemar and his Companion, Lorenil, are killed by an overwhelming group of Tedrel mercenaries. The mercenaries are almost immediately decimated by the surrounding Valdemaran army in retaliation. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Seventeen) Grove-born Companion Rolan arrives and brings Talamir back from the edge of death in order to continue being Monarch’s Own. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Seventeen) Herald Alberich and Herald Laika lead a rescue mission to rescue all the children from the camp of the Tedrel Companies. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Eighteen) While in route to find the children the rescuers are found by the children themselves and Herald Alberich hears of the child Kantis who told the children of the Prophecy that says the White Riders will save the children. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Eighteen) King Sendar of Valdemar is buried. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Nineteen) Dethor retires as Weaponsmaster and Alberich is named Weaponsmaster. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Twenty) Two Weeks Later Alberich is caught making his second public joke since being a Herald. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Twenty) Category:History